Talk:Iku-Turso
If this is indeed a "Sea Monk", it needs to be moved to the "Sea Monk" section instead of the "Tauri" section. I'm not sure how to do that or I'd do it myself.--Quedari 23:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I would think a Sea Monk would be T(H) not T(S).--Randwolf 13:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Seems like SE has been reading Kalevala as a inspiration for Abyssea. Iku-Turso is a sea creature straight from it (forget which one). --Wordspoken 16:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) duoed rdm/whm and dnc/nin. the maelstorms seemed to get stronger or resisted less and did 2000ish when its hp got low (barwater was reapplied), meaning it had to be killed off quickly during the last 25%. DEFINITELY do not recommend using a shadow tank on this NM, as maelstrom wipes shadows and puts up silence aura. A MNK/WAR works wonders on this NM. Just finished duo'ing this with my two characters, MNK/WAR and WHM/RDM, didnt even have to convert. Tried this on THF + RDM and it just didn't work at all. It should also be noted that its Maelstroms definitely do get stronger as its HP goes down. The end of the fight can be very dangerous. It doesn't spam them without TP, but doesn't use any other TP move. Maletarugilgamesh 05:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) BST x4 ,COR x1,SMN x1 Can be done with not many problems, use Discreet Louise and Fatso Fargann for resist dangerous Maelstrom and Water spells,the SMN did alot of dmg but the bsts' pet tank always in the fight,the COR did Beastmaster's roll and Puppetmaster's roll. *Feral Howl not work , every time i tryed to stun -ga whit this ability result in a "miss". Water Carol + Water Carol II makes this fight an absolute joke. --Ryuchan 04:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC). Duo'd as thf and whm with tremendous ease. This whole idea to not use a blink tank is false. Go for it. Did this as a trio. MNK/WAR RDM/WHM WAR/NIN. really all i was doing(WAR) was killing the mobs that drop trigger item and using the VV regain to get a WS off on him while the MNK beat on it and tanked it the whole time. easy fight just keep up the barwatera and buffs. I would not tank this needing shadows for the fact of the silence aura and the TP moves going through shadows. Your call tho. Lxlshadelxl 02:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Duo Easy with no problem THF/NIN, WHM/RDM. barwarter up at all times, buffs up, after malestorm switch to EVA gear or when HP low so WHM cures your above 1300 HP. THF seal feets 7/8 dropped 7/27 kills. Solo'd as MNK/DNC with 5 steps and 100 tp going into the fight, used Stout Arm, Mounted Champion and Apocalypse for Atma. Used boost x8, popped stalwarts + champions, boost x9, popped focus and dodge and wondered about counterstance, popped nm, boost chiblast to inhibit tp gain, engaged, ws, pop fanatics, 2hr, ws every 100tp, used violent flourish to stun ga magic, popped 2nd fanatics after 2hr wore and i had burned temp potions and chakra. Last 20% or so was me using Curing Waltz 3 to stay alive and trying to stun ga with violent flourish. Spam perfect counter. XD Dropped 1 iga seal: feet. Was a lot of fun. --Tebryn 08:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Depending on gear, the above MNK made soloing this more difficult than it needed to be. I did this 90MNK/WAR with RR, Voracious Violet, and Apocalypse Atma. Used Dodge, Focus, Berserk, Aggressor and Impetus, popped the NM, popped a Fanatic's Drink, used the 300% TP I had already stored on Victory Smite and then hit Hundred Fists. Between all the Triple and Double attack I had from Atmas and WAR sub I built TP so fast I was able to self Light SC Victory Smite -> Victory Smite. The NM died about 15 seconds before Hundred Fists wore, so in about 30 seconds. I was using Revenant Fists +2 as my weapon. One THF seal dropped, no KI like I was hoping for. EDIT: After 5 kills this way I got a total of 4 MNK seals (none of which I needed) 1 THF, 1 DNC and on the 5th kill got the KI, no Red !! tiggered. --Madranta 08:57, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo as SMN90/SCH45 using Leviathan and Minikin Monstrosity, Sea Daughter, Ducal Guard Atmas. Pulled back through the gate and set it up on the incline, using Spinning Dive whenever the timer was up. Use Spring Water when needed. Kiting was only necessary when the mob was still alive after 18:00 - if you keep this fight between 6:00 and 18:00, Sea Daughter basically makes your Leviathan unkillable. Feel free to go afk and make a sandwich or something. Fight takes about 20 minutes. --IslingtonTheTaru 19:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC) To easy solo as SMN99/RDM49 used Ramuh .. Atma MM/MC/DC went afk while Ramuh kicked its but its thats easy just stayed bk from aoe range thats it, (Sheeraa Ragnarok server) Solo-able by a BST90/DNC45 using NurseryNazuna using a kiting method when Reward or Call Beast timer is down. Used Razed Ruins, Mounted Champion, and Perfect Attendance. After I popped I used Reward whenever it was up. When Reward and Call Beast weren't up, I ran a good distance away and used Return. The thing moves fairly slow and has bad pathing sometimes. I repeated this kiting method until it was dead. It's probably not worth it to solo using this method, but it's do-able. Trio'ed DNC/NIN, WHM & RDM, There's enough gap between when it starts Maelstrom and silence to get shadows back up before silence hits. --Browolf 19:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Solo 90DNC/45NIN, RR/Siren Shadow/Apocalypse atmas (would use Gnarled Horn over Siren Shadow if I had it). Fairly straightforward, slightly dangerous solo. With Siren Shadow and capped eva/merits I was able to stay at or near evasion cap in full TP gear. Merit abyssite and shell are useful as you will be taking 1k - 1.5k maelstroms and waterja if muted. Fan dance highly recommended for melee swings after a mael. Used violent flourish to stun any spells I could (especially waterga IV), let a waterja or two slip. He went down in roughly 10 minutes, with the only danger being spells directly following a maelstrom, which can easily be lethal. Have a finishing move ready at all times to attempt a stun for this reason. Use TP for waltzes and avoid WSing unless you're prepared to reverse flourish your TP back and aren't due for a maelstrom. Sfxsigma 20:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as 90THF/45NIN, RR/Apocalypse/GH atmas. Saved TP to interrupt casting with Dancing Edge/Evisceration and used meds to heal damage from Maelstorms. --Vagrua 18:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC). Resisted Elemental Seal + Paralyze with an Aquilo's Staff equipped. It's probably Immune or highly resistant to it. Added to the main page.--Lynde 20:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Defeated with great ease as the following: 90NIN/DNC (VV RR Apoc, Empy +1 Gear) 90BLM/BRD 90WHM/RDM --- The NIN simply removed his own Silence with Healing Waltz. Didn't really come close to dying. As a Taru NIN, only fell below 40% once or twice out of several fights. The NM doesn't seem to cast spells or TP too often with this setup. As for the seals, MNK is definitely the main drop here, while NIN seemed to be quite scarce. --Cullie 05:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Paralyzed the NM today with Mind Blast. Was surprised. Proof: screenshot --Cloull 00:00, July 14, 2011 BST90/DNC45 somewhat simple solo. Atma: MC/RR/DG. Used sheep pet with 2 -pdt axes and Anwig Salade with -10%pdt. When you spawn him at his ???, pull him out somewhat near the other Sea Monks so that you can go back into that little alcove for safety while you fight him. Pretty straight forward from there, takes maybe 10 minutes and doesn't use too many zetas. Do not fight with your pet. -Odeken of Pheonix BST99/DNC45 easy solo with Faithful Falcorr.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 02:13, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Easy solo as SAM/DNC. Just build steps to stun spells, & heal through maelstrom. Atmas were stout arm / vv / apoc. Started off with Sekkanoki + Konzen (300tp) and did shoha to kasha for light (don't have fudo for double light) taking him down to half right off the bat the majority of the time (if not more). He's simple as long as you stun his spells that usually follow after maelstrom.